poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doki Doki Pretty Cure Girls
Doki Doki Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure team. The members are Mana Aida/Cure Heart, Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond, Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta, Makoto Kenzaki,Cure Sword, and Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace. They Will Be Joining The Weekenders and the Crew after The Weekenders Adventures of Felix The Cat The Movie. Personalities Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. Mana is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikochuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Rikka is a quiet, honest, blunt, not afraid to speak her mind and a very intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. Rikka is at the top of the class and constantly placed as the first place in her school, however her scores started to drop as she was in second place because of starting to play competitive karuta. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and is always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to martial arts to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends, or just show it by going and introducing things and places owned by Yotsuba Industries, and consequently, owned by her. Despite of her quiet nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets hurting them. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsubashi Academy, instead. But still has a close bond with them and would always have monthly tea parties. Makoto has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochū, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and only Dabyi knows what she is really thinking. Aguri is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team